A Birthday Surprise
by ShelPenguin
Summary: Hermione and Ginny attend Hogwarts the school year following the final battle. Hermione's birthday is September 19th, so since Ron and Harry aren't with her to celebrate it like usual, they take it upon themselves to surprise her! The story is rated T for "suggestive" content if you would like to call it that. Please R&R!


**So I went through all of Catching-Smoke 's pictures on Deviant Art (you should check her out - she's really amazing) and this is one that instantly struck me! **

art/Hermione-s-Birthday-Surprise-400924571 

**When I saw this a story line instantly popped into my head so here it goes!**

* * *

_I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with Harry Potter - even this story line is from some one else's picture but I hope you enjoy my part of this anyways :)_

* * *

"What all did Gin say to you?" Ron asked Harry. The two were stopped on a corner away from the entrance hall, waiting until it was nine o'clock to venture out on their plan.

Harry refrained from saying what came to his mind first - that he and Ginny hadn't particularly talked earlier - so he answered his friend in the best that he could.

"To sneak in the Great Hall at nine. She will make sure that she and Hermione are sitting with their backs to hall and that they sit close to it too so no one points us out."

"Ah, the troubles of being famous," Ron muttered in a mock wistful voice. Harry snorted, but covered his mouth to quiet it.

"It's about two till," Harry said out loud, checking his aged watch.

"Party caps, my friend," Ron said, grinning.

Harry shook his head once, but took the colourful birthday cone hat none the less. He loves Hermione, of course, but even before he and Ron have never gone this far out for her birthday. Usually Harry and Ron each give her a present and a cupcake, but they're also usually with her on birthday.

Hermione joined Ginny for their seventh year at Hogwarts. Hermione decided to finish her entire education - being Hermione, of course - and Harry and Ron decided to get a job - being themselves as well and not wanted to go back to school. Today September 19, Hermione's birthday, and so Harry and Ron worked with Ginny to set up a surprise for Hermione. Ever since Ron and Hermione started to date, if their not at each other's throats they are lovey dovey and making Harry sick.

Harry took a red and gold noise maker from his back pocket and held it in his hand.

"Okay, let's go," Ron said at once.

He and Harry looked around the corner to make sure that nobody was in the entrance hall before jogging across it to the back wall. Ron rubbed the pear on the portrait to enter the kitchen and I followed in behind him quickly.

"Master Potter, Master Weasley!" a little house-elf squeaked.

"Hello Bugsy," the returned, smiling at the little creature. Bugsy had been more than helpful to the trio and the Weasleys after the Battle last May.

"It is nine o'clock, sirs."

"Yes it is, Bugsy," Harry smiled. "We're ready to go in."

Bugsy told Ron and Harry to follow him and he led the two men through the huge kitchen to the back. The elf swung a portrait back and stepped aside so that they could enter.

"Bugsy looked, sirs," the elf squeaked. "Miss Weasley and Miss Granger were sitting five meteres away."

Harry and Ron shared a grimace. "People must have beat them to the closer seats," Harry said, frowning.

He and Ron thanks Bugsy before walking down the passage way. Harry stuck the noisemaker between his lips so that he could oush open the portrait that was in the separating them from the Great Hall. They walked the sharp corner, instantly bringing their index finger to their lips to shush a first year boy. His mouth was wide but at sight of being shushed, he stayed silent. His small blonde friend next to him, though, had missed Harry and Ron shushing them and yelled out, "Hey, look -!"

He was cut short when his friend elbowed him, but he had already drawn a few people's attention.

Harry and Ron spotted the redheaded teen and her bushy haired friend along the table. Ginny visably cringed, obviously knowing at who the first year had yelled at. Hermione though, craned her neck to look in the direction of the first years. She looked from them to the isle that her back was facing, instantly spotting her best friend and boy friend.

Hermione's jaw dropped open and Ginny grinned at her surprised expression. Harry and Ron, accepting that they had been caught, jumped into action. Ginny turned to watch them, too. Harry blew the noisemaker, waving sheepishly at the two girls and Ron moved his hands into the air on either side of his body, exclaiming, "Surprise!"

"Oh my -" Hermione gasped, mostly shocked, but laughing a little bit. "Did you know?" She asked Ginny incredulously.

Ginny nodded proudly, and Hermione swatted her friend.

Both of them popped up and walked swiftly to their boys, who met them half way. Hermione jumped into Ron's arms, her arms going around his neck to hold him to her in a tight hug.

"I missed you," Hermione said tearfully. It's been less than three weeks but still - they were connected at the hip for the months following the battle and so the three weeks was a big deal to them.

"It's so cute it's sickning," muttered Ginny, leaning against Harry's chest.

"Yeah, I know," Harry said, sounding disgusted. "I love them but they make me sick."

"Oi - we're not snogging, are we?" Ron asked indignately.

Harry shook his head, looking thankful.

"And neither are we, so stop staring at my hand," Ginny told her brother in monotone. Ron turned a light shade of pink and raised his eyes from where had her hand on Harry's belt loop.

"McGonagall is staring at us," Harry told the three.

All four of them looked back at the headmistress at the large table in the front of the hall. She was smiling and she nodded to the boys, waving her hand to tell them to go walk around.

"Can you grab me some food?" Ron asked once they had agreed to walk the grounds. "I'm starving."

A throat escaped Hermione's throat which made Harry and Ginny laugh, but she retrieved food from the Gryffindor table all the same.

Harry and Ginny began to walk through the hall to the entrance hall and let Ron and Hermione follow them with the food.

"It's too bad our birthdays are in the summer," Ginny said. "You can't surprise me at school."

Harry shrugged, intertwining his fingers with Ginny's slender ones. "I'll do something to surprise you on your next on, once you're done with school and you can do whatever you want."

"Sounds like a plan," Ginny grinned, walking on her tip toes in order to press her lips against Harry's.

"OI! That's enough!" Ron hollared, exclaimed "Oi!" again when recieving the finger from his younger sister.


End file.
